1. Field
The present disclosure relates to blade outer air seals, more specifically to thermal regulation channels defined in blade outer air seals.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional blade outer air seals (BOAS) include radial inlet holes near a leading edge portion thereof to allow cooling flow to be fed to a core of the BOAS for cooling. However, certain BOAS are positioned in the turbomachine in communication with a double-axial brush seal that prevents feeding the core of the BOAS with radial inlet holes because the traditional radial inlet holes are blocked by the brush seal. Traditional ceramic core designs have used over-pass features to supply cooling air to the forward most core portions, however, such solutions may not be feasible with certain core designs.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved BOAS cooling assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.